User talk:JCoug
Hey there, to leave me a message just click on the leave message tab above. Remember, use ~~~~ to sign your message. And these messages are not private. I will respond on your own talk page. To keep this page cleaned up, I've moved the older conversations to my archive. If there is a discussion there you wanted to continue, then copy it back here. Upgrade Hi JCoug, First of all thank you for this site. Very useful. I've just received my SPP HD 1T, but my surprise was that due to network speed is almost unusable for my propose (use as a multimedia content Network storage far from the computer) I read about to improve the samba server in this page. I did it. Works ok, double speed, but still not enough and very unstable network connections. I want to try with the R1.1 firmware but I am not able to find it. Any help in this regard? I'm am interested in test the idea of an external DVD USB reader for playing all my DVD's and PVR with USB TV tuner. May be with the help of this firmware (rtd1261.wikidot.com). I hope that Iomega releases a proprer official firmware for this good piece of hardware but reading from the Iomega forum discourage me a little. Thank you in advance Bugdiscoverer 12:40, 22 February 2009 (UTC) I'm doing direct cable connection, not wifi. May be was that I increased the number of samba connections / process to 5 and that was too much for the box. Now I've installed again the patch for 2GB limit and is working quite stable. I switch off the web server . With the new firmware too. My next goal is the torrent client and may be mldonkey. Thankyou Bugdiscoverer 15:43, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Contribs Hi Jason. I did some edit to the wiki (how to hide files/folders). Please correct my language mistakes. Thanks Andrea Header upgrade.bin Hi Jason, I made a program to extract the file system of a upgrade.bin, able to modify and then return to the new celeb upgrade.bin Everything works fine except that when you try to update with the new upgrade.bin DataInstaller.exe said that the file is corrupted. If doubt is due to misinterpreted upgrader.bin header. I saw your blog in the subject, could you tell me if you come to some conclusion? You know what is the structure of 32 bytes of header upgrade.bin? Super. En español: Hola Jason, He hecho un programa para extraer el sistema de ficheros de un upgrade.bin, poderlo modificar y despues volver a cear el nuevo upgrade.bin Todo funciona bien, excepto que al intentar actualizar con el nuevo upgrade.bin DataInstaller.exe dice que el archivo es corrupto. Si duda se debe a que interprete mal la cabecera del upgrader.bin. He visto que en tu blog se trato el tema, ¿podrias decirme si llegaste a alguna conclusion? Sabes cual es la estructura de los 32 bytes de la cabecera upgrade.bin? Superberny 10:14, 26 February 2009 (UTC) From JRozario Hi JCoug , Did a fdisk and changes to ext3 however the issue I face in both OSX Leopard and MS XP ( with the drive connected on USB ) with FUSE or ext2fs drivers running the OSes only mount the OS partitions of the SPPHD -apparently they seem mirrored however the multimedia partition doesn't seem to be available.Had been using the NTFS filesystem but felt it was very buggy. The SPP HD in player mode ( only connected to the TV) , works fine , telnet access / network mounts work normally however network transfer speeds appear a lot faster than when the drive was on NTFS , with ext2fs drivers on OS X the drive fails to mount with an error on dmesg showing alignment errors. Any suggestions welcome before I revert to NTFS would --would need to access the drive on USB . Thanks 18:05, 6 March 2009 (UTC)~JRozario about ctorrent and more Hi Jason, I have never tried to download files over 2 GB but I think the ctorrent published in the wikia is "enhanced ctorrent" (http://www.rahul.net/dholmes/ctorrent/) and this supports files more than 2 GB. On the other hand am trying to run the top command on linux spp and I found a openwrt binary compatible, but I can not work because it needs the libraries "ncurses". I tried to install ones for "mipsel" but say they are not "ELF" compatible. Any idea? Thank you. Rodrogo 21:38, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Modifying Interface Hi I am unable to download the original interface zip file & the blue zip file of the images link you have given in the section. Could you please check Thanks in advance Babu Babu, I corrected the links. Superberny 19:56, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks Guys @Superberny @JCoug Thanks Guys.. Thanks a alot for Lighting fast response Babu Excellent SPP Resource This wiki is a great resource for the SPP. I've only had mine for a few days and have only played with the recording capabilities in the HQ mode. I have 3 other media streamers (Tivx, Trekstor and WDTV HD) and am very familiar with the pros and cons of each. I got the SPP mainly for recording to replace my Panasonic 80GB HD DVD recorder and having to burn discs to tranfer over to a PC and create Xvid files. The SPP seems to work satisfactorily so far although I have had a few failed recordings for unknown reasons. After a recording failure the file does show in explorer via USB and has a .R00 appended to the filename, if I remember correctly. I also found that a file recorded in HQ mode (only tried this with 1 file so far) when imported into Nero DVD Author complained that the file was out of DVD spec. The combined video and audio bitrate was too high. I don't know if this was specific to the one file (only one tested) or if Nero would have still burned the file anyway without reencoding (did not test, only imported the file to check... not burn). I will be playing with the SPP much more over the coming weeks and will report back here with any findings that may be worthwhile for the wiki, as time permits. I won't be doing any tests of Linux / Networking capabilities as I have no interest or time to persue those avenues. I only use these various brands of boxes for playback of Xvid, Divx and MKV .x264 (WDTV HD). I have already found some great tips and tricks here and thank you all very much for creating this wiki. It's a better resource than scouring the 100's of pages of forums full of trolls and rants that are online for the other boxes. Viddy